091214doirsami
06:12 AA: Sami is walking down the hallway toward the commissary. 06:12 GA: Doir, just having eaten lunch, is walking out of the commissary down that very hallway. 06:13 AA: When Sami sees Doir, she turns around and tries to go down an alternate hallway that doesn't make their paths cross. 06:13 GA: Doir sprints after her. "hey! hey! sami! ive seen you avoiding me!" 06:15 AA: Sami decides to try to sprint rather than just accept that she's going to have to have this conversation. 06:16 GA: He keeps running, speeding up now. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS NOT SOCIALLY ACCEPTABLE SAMI GET BACK HERE" 06:18 AA: Sami sighs and slowly comes to a stop. 06:19 AA: "Oh, hi Doir. Just out on my mid-afternoon jog! Must not have seen you there!" Her lie is not convincing in the least. 06:20 GA: Doir stops too. "wow. you could at least attempt to make a good lie, sami." 06:22 AA: Sami grunts. "Did you have something you wanted, Doir?" 06:23 GA: "yeah, uh, why is my bestie avoiding me? i know our last conversation was pretty bad, but like, we're nearly adults now. we can talk shit out rather than avoiding our problems." 06:25 AA: "'bestie?'" Sami sounds a little offended. "After the last conversation we had I'm not even sure if we're still FRIENDS, much less 'besties.'" 06:28 GA: "jeez, it wasnt that bad. theres emotional yelling in like every conversation we have, dude." 06:31 AA: "You think this is about the yelling?" She gives him an exasperated look. "You're giving up on improving who you are as a person, and decided the last thing you wanted to say to me that day was the thing that, as my alleged 'bestie,' you had to know was going to hurt me more than anything else you could've said. 06:33 AA: "And you as much as told me during the thing that you don't like the person I've become. That you liked old Sami. So if you don't like who I've become, and I'm not particularly fond of who you're becoming, in what sense are we really friends, Doir?" 06:34 GA: "wow, be that way, dick." 06:35 AA: "Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that you actually like the Sami that you know now, not just the Sami you wish I still was." 06:36 GA: "pff, of course i like who you are now. i said that other shit while i was still in caring mode. i thought it would be caring to point out how i give a shit that youve become tougher and stuff, but i dont actually care." 06:36 GA: "you can have all the development you want i wont judge" 06:40 AA: "And that's another thing! Everything I do is reduced to some trope or whatever whenever I talk to you. It makes me feel like you don't even think of me as a real person. Just some supporting character in someone else's story or something." 06:41 GA: "well, its always good to feel the truth, eh?" 06:41 GA: "im thinking of starting a cult in my spare time. the bible will be tvtropes, and deadpool the messiah." 06:43 AA: "So that's why I've been avoiding you. And why I'm probably going to continue to do so for the forseeable future. Because you either go out of your way to make me feel bad, or you do it on accident because you don't give a shit when you make me feel bad." 06:44 GA: "slander! i do no such thing, at least not the first. and not usually. only when you're being kind of a bitch." 06:47 AA: "Which is all the time now, according to you." 06:47 GA: "no, just when youre pissed at me, like right now" 06:51 GA: "god, sami, stop taking offense at everything i say." 06:51 AA: "Well then maybe think about how the things you say affect other people!" 06:51 AA: "Except you've already said you don't feel like doing that anymore." 06:52 GA: Doir winds up his arm and does a spinning Ace Ventura point. "nnnnnnnnnnnNNEVER!" 06:53 AA: "Then fucking get used to the fact that people aren't going to think you're very fun to be around if you don't give a shit about their feelings!" 06:54 GA: He starts spinning around on his tippy toes. "nnnNNNnnnnNNNNnnnnnNNNNEVERRRRR!" 06:55 AA: "And shit like this is why I don't think we're friends anymore." She turns on her heel and starts to walk off. "I don't know why I even bothered." 06:57 GA: "noooooo~" Doir dramatically dances over in front of her, and bows nearly to the ground. "i apologize." 07:01 AA: "I don't know if that's enough anymore, Doir. I don't know if I can believe an apology from you means anything knowing that you don't give a shit about anyone, or even think that I'm actually a person." 07:02 GA: Doir rises up and slowly falls to the floor on his back, whispering, "noooooooooooo i want to be friends sami~" 07:03 AA: "Why?! Why do you even care?! Everything you've said to me recently makes it sound like you don't give a shit about anything, and don't respect or like me much at all even if there were things you DID care about!" 07:04 GA: "well that as may be," 07:05 GA: "beau totally likes me still lol" 07:12 AA: "Beau's always had a big heart. I just hope he's not setting himself up for you to hurt him." 07:13 GA: "well, i guess i could go over to him, insult him, prick all of his insecurities that hes shown me, and tell him i hate him, but beau is still my bestie." 07:16 GA: "hes such a pussy hed probably cry if i did lmao" 07:17 GA: "him and ryspor, i could totally mess them up just with words lmaooooo" 07:18 AA: "Yeah, laughing about the idea of making your friends cry? Not exactly selling me on the idea that we should still be friends. That's not friendship you're talking about. That's bullying." 07:18 GA: "gimme your lunch money nerd" 07:18 GA: "yeah but sami i havent done it even though i know i could and with my erraticness justifiably would so maybe i am secretly good you ever consider that" 07:21 AA: "So it's just me, among all your 'friends,' who you make cry then." 07:21 GA: "pffft, you think youre so unique. ive made ryspor and beau cry before, always not on purpose, just like you." 07:22 GA: "hell, ryspors made *me* cry. and youve made me cry. we're like, even now." 07:22 AA: "When did I ever make you cry?" 07:23 GA: "oh, i cried myself to sleep that day a while ago when you told me i was like jack." 07:23 GA: "ironically, of course." 07:24 GA: "probably not at the time, but i deem it retroactively ironic now." 07:26 AA: "Well then I'm sorry. My intention was to help you see that you needed to change if you didn't want to turn into someone you hated. Now that you've made it clear you don't care if you turn into him, I guess there was no good that came of pointing it out to you." 07:27 GA: "well i guess your intentions were good but you just didnt consider how your words would AFFECT PEOPLES FEELINGS, or something. wait, that was the thing you were chastising me about, right, did i get that right?" 07:28 AA: "I actually DID consider how my words would affect your feelings. I just thought the effect they would have would make you feel better in the long run even if they made you feel bad in the short run." 07:29 GA: "admirable. apology accepted." 07:30 GA: "okay, ill stick to chaotic good, just for you. no evil shenanigans." 07:30 GA: "but its not because i like you or anything, b-baka." 07:31 AA: "Doir, it's not enough to just do it for me. The whole reason this fell apart in the first place was that you never really committed to this in the first place. You have to WANT to change if you're going to change. And you don't want to change. You just want to appease me." 07:32 GA: "you cant tell me what to do!" Doir pulls out a piece of paper, scribbles 'charectar sheet' on it, and then puts 'CHAOTIC GOoD' in big letters right across the middle." 07:33 AA: "And you still haven't told me why you even care about mending our relationship in the first place." 07:33 GA: "uh, because youre my best friend, and youve done nothing but try to help me for the past couple years." 07:34 GA: "im insane, not heartless. jeez." 07:36 GA: "okay, granted, me having any lasting feelings of friendship for you is completely inconsistant with what ive said ive been feeling, which is 'nothing consistant', but thats just life!" 07:36 AA: "But do you even care about me as a person?!" 07:37 AA: "When you don't even think I *am* a person?! Or that ANYONE is?!" 07:37 GA: Doir does the most fantastic twirling point yet. "dont tell me who i can care about as a person!" 07:53 GA: *awkward silence as doir is pointing at sami and they just kind of stare at each other* 07:53 AA: Sami's face is deadpan. She doesn't seem amused. 07:55 GA: "for the record, i do think youre a person. a blue one who appears tired of my shit." 07:59 GA: "you gonna. um. you gonna dispute the shit im saying." 07:59 GA: "'doir wheres your internal logic without internal logic youll hurt everyones feelings'" 08:02 AA: She sighs. "I just don't know how to deal with you anymore, Doir. I don't know what you're going to do from one moment to the next, and even if you genuinely care about me now, an hour from now you might be using our friendship to think of some new horrible thing you can say to me to make me cry again." 08:03 AA: "At some point it stops being me having loyalty to a friend and starts being me letting someone walk all over me because he tugs at my heartstrings from time to time." 08:04 AA: She grumbles. "...ANOTHER thing I have in common with Libby I guess." 08:04 GA: "i dont mean to walk all over your heartstrings or whatever! that just kind of happens by accident." 08:05 GA: "see, my thing is that i always say the first thing that comes to mind no matter what." 08:05 AA: "No matter who it hurts." She sounds weary. 08:05 GA: "sami. sami. lets hug it out. im sorry. lets hug. cmon." 08:06 GA: "i promise that ill try not to think the mean things first." 08:07 AA: She sighs. "I'll give you another chance, Doir. But I don't feel close enough to you right now to hug you." 08:07 GA: Doir pouts. "sami. sami my heartstrings. sami no." 08:07 GA: "we cant repair our friendship without a good hug" 08:09 AA: "Goddammit Doir, the last person who asked me for a hug tried to fucking drown me!" 08:10 GA: Doir bursts into tears. "YOURE TEARING ME APART, SAMI." 08:13 AA: Sami narrows her eyes at him. "Do you think emotionally manipulating me into doing something I'm not comfortable with would be an auspicious start to repairing our friendship, Doir?" 08:14 GA: "IM NOT EMOTIONALLY MANIPULATING, i just thought that scene had crying. didn't it?" 08:14 GA: "anyway, if you dont wanna hug, whatevs." 08:15 AA: "Just give me some time, Doir. Time to see that you actually still care about our friendship and aren't just doing this because you think it would be an 'interesting character arc.'" 08:15 AA: Her voice sounds disgusted with this last part. 08:15 GA: "lol sami i dont do anything because of interesting whatevers i just do stuff" 08:17 AA: "Well then time to see you're not just doing this on a whim." 08:18 GA: "is it really on a whim though" 08:18 GA: "do i ever do anything on a whim" 08:18 AA: "I'm not convinced you do anything for any reason OTHER than on a whim." 08:19 GA: "maybe i have a secret master plan to save all of us, and im obscuring it by pretending to be doing everything for cuckoo reasons" 08:19 GA: "did you ever consider that" 08:20 AA: "Not even once." Her tone is flat. 08:21 GA: "well. thats good. and if any sentient furniture comes by, and asks you if i am, tell them thats impossible im insane." 08:22 GA: "also. if someone knocks on your door, and asks you about a dove, tell them the socks are under the counter. remember that sami. itll all make sense eventually." 08:23 AA: "Okay. I get it." She has a very "done with this" tone to her voice. 08:24 GA: "why do you never go along with the thing where we make up non sequiter bullshit situations" 08:25 AA: "Because I just spent the last hour talking to you about how I don't feel close to you anymore and you're trying to engage in jokey bullshit like everything's fine between us. That's not how it works." 08:26 GA: "WELL YOUR FACE ISNT HOW IT WORKS." 08:27 GA: "IM BLOWIN THIS POPSICLE STAND. LATER, SAMI. CALl me if you need anything love u bye" 08:28 GA: Doir awkwardly shuffles backwards down the hallway, maintaining eye contact with Sami the whole time.